First Sight
by Elizabeth Wilde
Summary: Joxer comforts Gabrielle after Iolaus dies.


Author: Livia Augusta (aka Elizabeth Wilde)  
Title: First Sight  
Distribution: Anyone who has my fic, anyone who wants it and asks, http://www.geocities.com/livia_augusta/myfic.html [my site]  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Xena people. Duh. No copyright infringement intended.  
'Ship: hints of Joxer/Gab  
Classification: angst  
Summary: Joxer comforts Gabrielle after Iolaus's death.  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: through season 4 of Xena and 5 of Hercules  
Feedback: to livia_augusta@yahoo.com  
  
Shot of Xena and Gabrielle, sitting by the roadside. Argo is hovering behind Gabrielle, who seems to be crying. On closer inspection, Xena is as well.  
  
Gabrielle: How could he be dead? I . . . Gods.  
Xena: I'm sorry, Gabrielle.  
Gabrielle: It's not your fault, Xena. Dahok did it. I did it.  
Xena (shaking her): No! No, you didn't. I won't let you talk like that. Iolaus died fighting for what he believed in. He wouldn't have second-guessed his actions and neither should you.  
Gabrielle: But if I hadn't-  
Xena: Rest. You need to try to sleep. Maybe in the morning-  
Gabrielle: It will still hurt just as much. I still can't close my eyes without seeing Perdicus. Now Iolaus. Xena, it won't stop hurting. I know that.  
  
Without another word, Gabrielle lays down on one of the bedrolls and turns her back to Xena.  
  
The next day. Xena and Gabrielle are walking down the path, not speaking to one another. Even Argo seems tense. Suddenly, a loud voice singing is heard.   
  
Joxer: Oh, Joxer the Mighty, he's really- Xena! Gabrielle! Hey! Wait up!  
  
Joxer runs ahead to catch up with his friends.   
  
Joxer: Hey, what's with the long faces? I'm here now!  
Gabrielle (tearfully): Iolaus . . . he's . . . he's dead.  
Joxer (eyes wide): Iolaus? Gods . . . we never really saw eye to eye, but . . . I'm sorry, Gabrielle, Xena. I know you guys knew each other pretty well.  
Gabrielle: Thanks, Joxer.  
Xena (trying to change the subject): So, what brings you here, Joxer?  
Joxer (all his bravado gone at seeing how depressed Gabrielle is): I was . . . nothing. Just walking.  
Xena (nodding in understanding): Same here. We should walk together for awhile.  
Joxer: Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that.  
Gabrielle (softly): So would I.  
  
Later that night around the campfire. Gabrielle rises and walks into the forest. Joxer follows.  
  
Joxer: Gabrielle?  
Gabrielle: Joxer, I-  
Joxer: You need to talk about it. Keeping everything inside isn't going to make it better.  
Gabrielle (looking at him strangely): You're a lot smarter than you look.  
Joxer: Yeah, well . . . I don't like seeing you hurting. It hurts me too.  
Gabrielle: I just wish . . . I know that there are so many points where I could have stopped it. Dahok would never have made it into the world without me! Without Hope. It's my fault, Joxer!  
Joxer (grabbing her shoulders): No it isn't. Dahok would have gotten here one way or another no matter what. At least this way he was stopped. Yes, Iolaus gave his life to stop him. That's sad. It hurts. But he died saving the world. Gabrielle, you know that's what he would have wanted. You know he would gladly have given his life to keep one person from suffering.  
Gabrielle (with a small smile): Maybe you're right. It still hurts. I still feel like I could have . . . like I could have stopped it from ever happening.  
Joxer: I know. And you probably will feel like that for a long time, but it's not true. You didn't kill Iolaus. Dahok did. And you didn't bring Dahok into the world. He found the way himself.  
  
Without a word, Gabrielle throws her arms around Joxer, holding him close.  
  
Gabrielle: Thank you.  
  
The next day, the three are walking down the path together.  
  
Xena: You two are awfully quiet today.  
Gabrielle: I guess I'm kind of talked out.  
Xena (looking shocked): You?  
Gabrielle (punching Xena softly in the arm): Yes, me.   
Xena: The world is coming to an end!  
Gabrielle: Funny. Very funny.  
Joxer (walking beside Gabrielle instead of behind them as usual): We should go to Thebes, see Hercules and Alcmene.  
Xena (almost surprised): That's a wonderful idea, Joxer. I'm sure they could use friends right about now.  
Gabrielle: Xena's right. Good idea.   
  
Gabrielle smiles warmly at the Warrior Prince and he blushes.  
  
Xena: Is there anything I should know about?  
Gabrielle: What do you mean?  
Xena: Guess not.  
  
Joxer blushes again.  
  
The next day, near Thebes.  
  
Joxer: Uh, Gabrielle, can I talk to you for a minute? Please?  
Gabrielle (smiling): Of course, Joxer.  
Joxer: I . . . I just wanted to say that . . . that I've really been enjoying spending time with you.  
Gabrielle: Same here.  
Joxer: And . . . Gabrielle, you have to know how I feel about you. Don't you?  
Gabrielle (quietly): I . . . I had a feeling.  
Joxer: I love you, Gabrielle. I've loved you for a long time. I'm not trying to pressure you or put the moves on you or anything. I just thought you should know. It's only fair for you to know.  
Gabrielle: Joxer . . . I don't know how I feel right now. I mean, I really thought that I had found my soulmate with Perdicus. Then he died . . . and I know I didn't see Iolaus much or often, but . . . I felt connected to him. And now he's dead too. I just don't know how I feel.  
Joxer: That's okay. I just thought you should know.  
Gabrielle (giving him a quick hug): I'm glad. And . . . even if I never feel for you the way I felt for them . . . Joxer, I will always love you as a friend. Always.  
Joxer: Thank you, Gabrielle. Not many people bother to . . . to see past me, if you know what I mean. You see me for me. Thank you for taking the time to get to know me. I will always remember that.  
Gabrielle: C'mon. Xena's gonna start wondering why we're lagging behind.  
Joxer: Okay.  
  
THE END  
Beth DobbsFirst Sight  
  



End file.
